The DNA Inside
by WeirdBritishChick
Summary: A Jurassic World Owen Grady x Reader fanfiction! Months after the accident with the Indominous Rex, the park has almost been fully cleaned up. They have tried desperatley for months to bring back former trainer Owen Grady, and finally they succeed with the promise that he will meet the new incredible raptor trainer. You. (Story originally from my Quotev account by the same name!)
1. The Arrival

It was yet another sleepless night at the park. You had arrived months after the Indominus Rex was destroyed. The park had almost been funny cleaned up. All of the fences had been revamped and turned on. Despite your angry protests, the remaining carnivores were destroyed. All but two. You had found two raptor eggs ready to hatch and convinced the team you could train them. You had been a trainer for a brief time at Jurassic World before leaving the job to focus on some self-discipline. You were back to help reopen the park. You raised the two raptors yourself, who you had lovingly named Indigo and Sapphire. Both were females, of course. The two had been 'domesticated' according to other employees, but you knew better. They were simply obeying your orders not to kill anyone. The staff trusted you so much that the raptors were allowed to roam the main building. It was honestly a big surprise.

Today's duties involved herding the herbivores into their respective environments and positioning the new carnivore eggs in the brand new and improved carnivore habitats, which involved double fencing with viewing platforms. The builders had assured everyone it was safe, but the gates were made too small for the bigger dinosaurs to fit through. This time they were taking every single precaution possible. The thing they were trying their hardest to do, was to get previous employee Owen Grady back as a trainer again. You had told them from the start that the poor man wouldn't want to ever return after such a horrible experience, but they had somehow managed to convince him. That was an even bigger surprise.

You stood in front of the huge monitor in the control room. "Open gate B-15! Hurry!" You yelled to your staff. Currently your team were relocating a group of herbivores into their new enclosure. The team had accidentally scared them into a stampede and we're now trying their best to herd them without being squashed. So far it was going well. "Dinosaurs in place. Close the gate!" You called out. You pressed the button on your ear piece, "Well done team, another success." You breathed. You heard a throaty chuckle, "Just doing our job boss.". It was Jim, the commander of the relocation team. He was a good friend, though quite a flirt at times. You gave the order to return to base and then turned around to face the staff, "Well done everyone. We've done it!" You cheered. The staff erupted with applause. Sophia, the new manager, stepped up. "Well done everybody, we've relocated all dinosaurs and filled the habitats with babies. Now Miss (Y/N) if you'd kindly return to your training duties, we no longer require your services in the control room." The room was silent. You ground your teeth together and nodded, "Yes mam." You said as you left the room. You hated Sophia. She loved her power and she it made her rude and obnoxious. Oh the many times your thought of setting your raptors upon her… You had to stop that thought.

You had to meet the flight that was landing with Grady. You strode down the corridor and swiped your pass to get out of the building. You saw the cart outside waiting for you. "Landing strip, please." You said with a smile. The man nodded and the cart took off. Within no time you were waiting in front of the jet. The door slowly opened and s man stepped out wearing brown jeans and a shirt complete with vest. He plodded down the stairs in his brown boots and looked around. "Love what you've done with the place." He said sarcastically. "Mr Grady, how nice to meet you.".


	2. Introductions

Owen stood in front of you, muscles tensed as if ready to react if this was a trap. He was still skeptical that the parks could ever work, since all of them had crashed and failed in the past. "Mr Grady, I was very surprised when you agreed to come back." You said without thinking. He eyes you for a moment, "The only reason I came back was because they convinced me the park was safe, and that I was to work with some one of a kind trainer and that I 'wouldn't believe what they've with the raptors'." He said slowly, eyes flickering around rather nervously and arms folded tightly across his chest. You flushed bright red, "They said that?" You gasped aloud. His eyes flocked to your face, "You're the 'one of a kind trainer'?" He asked you suspiciously. You nodded slowly and held out your hand for him to shake, "I wouldn't say one of a kind at all, but I'm the only trainer here. I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you Mr Grady." You said. He didn't shake your hand right away. In fact you saw him sizing you up a bit and examining you. Then slowly he took your hand and shook it. You could feel how hesitant he was. You didn't blame him, with everything that happened last time he visited the park. You brought your hand back to your side and then gestured towards the main building, "If you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour of the new building." You said with as much of a smile as you could muster. His only reply was a grunt as he followed behind.

You lead him into the building and began your tour. You passed the labs and swiped your clearance card. The door slowly crept open. "Hello everyone." You called out with a smile, "This is Mr Grady, I'm sure you'll have heard of him." You turned to Owen and smiled, "Mr Grady, this is our lab team; they're working on the new dinosaurs. They're also looking into genetic modifications to make them less dangerous." You told him, "We're looking to give them a sort of 'kill switch' for in case they ever get loose." He looked very skeptical. He just held up his hand in greeting to everyone. You closed the door and continued down the corridor. You heard the familiar sounds of Indigo's running ahead and smiled widely. "Oh, here's Indigo now!" You announced to Owen. He looked confused, "Who's Indig- RAPTOR LOOSE!" he yelled out, clearly looking for a weapon as your raptor closed the distance. "Calm down please, Mr Grady." I told him as you approached Indigo. She let out a small squeak-like noise and pushed her head against your outstretched palm. You made a few noises and Indigo tackled you to the ground. You could see Owen's visibly panicked face as the raptor snuggled into you. "Indigo! You're getting too heavy for this!" You laughed as you pet the raptor's head. Indigo got back onto her feet and you slowly stood up. "If you get any heavier you're going to crush me." You giggled. Indigo made a few more noises and then went to sniff Owen. He tensed as the raptor came closer and stuck his hands out in front of him, "Don't worry Mr Grady, Indigo won't hurt you. She is very well trained." You told him. You could tell from just one look that he didn't trust you in the slightest. But he put his hands down and let Indigo sniff him. Indigo then raised her head and cried out into the air. You smirked and Sapphire bolted into sight and came to sniff him too. "Now girls, don't crowd Mr Grady." You told them. They looked at you, then at Owen. Owen could have sworn one of them rolled their eyes. Then the two backed up to your side. You placed a hand on either raptor and smiled at Owen, "Perhaps a formal introduction is required.

Mr Grady, this is Sapphire and Indigo. They're the raptors I raised from eggs. We found the eggs in a nest, the others had been smashed by the Indominus Rex during your time at the park." You told him. "You've raised these raptors yourself? They're under your control right now?" He asked you, actually looking curious, albeit a bit challenging, for the first time. "Yes, my girls trust me. I'm the alpha." You told him. He raised an eyebrow, "Prove it.". You smirked; perhaps you would like this man after all. "Indigo, down. Sapphire, down." You commanded. The two lowered themselves down a little and you placed one foot on each raptor's back. You took a deep breath and then looked at Owen. "Up." You said. Both raptors rose up again to full height, carefully balancing you on their backs.

Owen looked thoughtful for a moment, "Interesting. Teach me how to do that."


	3. Interns

Before you could start teaching Owen your ways, you had to finish giving him a tour. You both visited all the staff areas and you introduced Owen to everyone. For some reason, your little display with your raptors had made Owen trust you a little more. He had even started asking you questions. "What brought you to the island?" he asked you suddenly as you two were walking towards the final stop on your tour, the brand new workers quarters. You paused for a moment to really consider the question yourself. You honestly didn't have a definitive reason, "I was a trainer here before you, but I left because I wanted to focus on other things for a while. I really missed the place and despite what has happened I want this place to be somewhere families can learn and enjoy. So, I agreed to come back as long as the park would be built securely." You told him, telling him the only thing you could think of as a reason behind you being here. He nodded slowly and then his eyes became concerned, "The lab staff aren't thinking of creating any more things like the Indominous Rex are they?" he asked. "I highly doubt it, not after what happened last time. We've been working on making them less deadly, not more." You tell him with as much of a reassuring smile as you could muster. Honestly though, there was no way for you to know for sure if they were or not.

You arrived at the staff living quarters. "And this is where you'll be living, Mr Grady." You said with a smile, gesturing around. Each room comes with an en-suite bathroom, so you won't have to share a bathroom." He nodded and glanced at the many doors. "You are room 318." You told him, handing him his key and leading him to the further room down the hall. "And I'm room 317, right opposite if you need me. They apparently thought it was better to have the trainers as close as possible without forcing them to share a room." You joked. Owen smirked mischievously at your joke which made your face redden a little. "The cleaners should have brought your stuff into your room, so when you're done unpacking just knock on my door and we'll go to lunch. Once lunch is over, I can start showing you the ropes. I understand you've worked here in the past, but some things are a bit different now." You told him. Owen nodded and headed into his room. You fumbled for your key and opened your door, heading inside and closing it behind you. This was proving to be quite an enjoyable day so far.

About an hour later there was a knock on your door. You opened it to see Owen standing there, leaning against the doorframe. He was quite tall now you looked at him. "Ready for lunch?" He asked you. You smiled at him, "I'm going to be honest here, I'm always ready for lunch." You laughed softly. You stepped out of your room and locked it behind you. You lead the way to the lunch hall, Owen walked close behind you. He was walking so close you could feel the heat radiating from his body. You swiped your card to open the lunch hall and paused, "Right, I almost forgot, we'll have to go pick up your Clearance ID Card soon." You said with a grin. Owen nodded and you both stepped inside the hall. You walked over to the counter and ordered your usual meal, fish and chips. Owen stared at the new menu for a moment before just ordering the same as you; clearly he didn't care what he ate. You waited at the counter and then both took your meals. "There's a special table dedicated to trainers." You say with a laugh, "It was pretty lonely sitting there on my own.". Owen followed you over and sat opposite you. "They have tables depending on what department you work in?" Owen asked. "Yeah, it's pretty odd, but Miss Yates likes it that way. Oh, Miss Yates is our manager; her father owns the park now. You haven't met her yet, she was probably too busy ordering people about through her headpiece to make an appearance." You told Owen. He nodded thoughtfully and then you both began to eat.

Just as you had finished your meal when your earpiece made a painful noise, causing you to jump from your seat and near rip it from your ear. Owen looked shocked; apparently he had heard the noise from opposite you. "Miss (Y/N), Indigo is testing the new intern!" echoed loudly down your earpiece. You abandoned your table and dashed out of the lunch room, your legs moving as fast as they could. You needed to get to Indigo. She wouldn't hurt him, you knew that, but she might shake him up so badly he'd need therapy. You turned the corner and heard footsteps behind you, matching your sped. You knew it was Owen; nobody else dared follow you when you ran. Left, right, left, left, right. You knew where Indigo was, she always bullied the poor interns there. You approached the corridor where you knew she was and stopped dead. It was probably mean of you, but you had a hard time controlling your laughter. Indigo had the new intern, Liam, hung upside down by the belt on his jeans. Indigo had his pants gripped tightly in her mouth. He was dangling a foot from the floor and Indigo was lifting him and lowering him so his face almost touched the floor. You took a deep breath so you could hold back your laughter. "Indigo. Drop him." You ordered. Indigo's head whipped around to see you, inadvertently whipped Liam around too, making him yelp. Indigo lowered him to the floor, face-first, and then dropped his legs too. "Liam, I'm very sorry about Indigo's behavior. She likes to test the new interns. If you tell her off, she'll listen." You told him gently. Liam got to his feet, his knees were visibly shaking. "I'm sorry." You apologized again. Liam didn't say a word; he just bolted down the corridor. "Oh Indigo, that's the third intern this week! Just because they're young doesn't mean they're playthings!" You told the raptor whose eyes looked very amused. "So she does this often?" You heard Owen ask from behind you. You turned to look at him and smirked, "Only if Sapphire or I aren't around to keep her in line. She's the mischievous one. Sapphire is the Beta." Owen laughed for the first time since he set foot on the island. "You know, I'm actually beginning to like this place." He said slowly.


	4. The Basics

After the little incident with Liam, you and Owen had rounded up the two raptors and brought them to the training arena that had been specially built for you. "I suppose we should go over the basics." You told Owen as you circled him, both Sapphire and Indigo had joined in on curling Owen, it would probably look menacing to anyone who walked by. As if you were about to set the two raptors on him. "You know how to train, yes. But my method is a little different." You told him, finally stopping in front of him. "The first step is communication. Sure, raptors are smart enough to learn some human words, but as I have found out, they flawlessly learn a language you create. I'll demonstrate." You said, turning to Sapphire. A series of clicking and whistles escaped your mouth. Sapphire seemed to be listening intently. She turned around and picked up a ball from the floor, then hurtled down the training area and threw it into a hoop at the end. "You trained them to play basketball?" Owen questioned, seemingly amused. "Indeed I did, Mr Grady." You smirked. "Call me Owen." He insisted. "Alright then. The reason I taught them basketball, is to build trust.". Owen looked thoughtful, a smile on his lips. "I understand, and I suppose since you raised them as their mother they have an even deeper bond. I think the language you've created is interesting.". You weren't sure if that last statement was a compliment or not. "If you want to learn the language system to communicate with Indigo and Sapphire, I can teach you after work." You offered. Owen nodded slowly, "Sounds good.". His arms were still folded across his chest. He didn't really trust your raptors yet, you didn't blame him for that.

You spent a few more hours showing Owen your methods, it was mainly just teaching him the basketball command in clicking and then letting him ask Indigo to do it. Before she had obeyed him shed circled him and sniffed him some more to reassure herself Owen wasn't going to hurt her or you. You parted ways with the raptors when the end of work bell rang. "Indigo seems to like you." You told Owen with a smile. "I hope that's not because she's thinking of her next dinner." Owen joked. You laughed at that, "I doubt it. Indigo has a sensitive stomach. She only eats chicken, she gets sick if she eats other meats. She's the only one the other staff don't fear. Well, that's not including the interns." You told him. Owen chuckled at the memory of the poor boy's face. Owen had developed a small bond with the mischievous dinosaur. You thought their personalities matched well. "It's the end of the day workers shift, so we can go now." You told him. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Owen complained. "Im not surprised, you had a long flight Mr Gra- I mean Owen." You said, correcting yourself. "You're not tired?" Owen asked curiously. "Not really. Although I do have a sleeping problem sometimes." You admitted with a frown. "Well, let's go grab something to eat and maybe it'll help you sleep." Owen suggested. "I doubt it." You sighed, but agreed to go anyway.

You both ended up back in the lunch room. Owen had a sandwich and you had an omelet with a decaf pot of tea. You both are in silence for a while before Owen piped up, "When did you find the raptor eggs?" He asked. "I went out on a field mission to log the dinosaurs that had been killed by the Indominous Rex. We were launching our cleanup operation at the time, recovering bodies and incinerating them and burying them. I found the eggs whilst looking for bodies. We found one raptor dying a few foot away, she'd seemingly only recently laid the eggs but out of the five, three were smashed clean open, but two were intact. I persuaded the team to let me take them and raise them. We set up and emergency incubation area in the laboratory, since we hadn't rebuilt it yet, and I kept them safe until they hatched. By that time the lab was restored and we had a special area to raise the two." You told him softly. He seemed intrigued, "How do they get around the building? I thought that all of the doors have clearance card slots?" he asked. You smirked and gulped down the last of your tea, then got up and ushered him after you. You lead him to a door across the hall and pointed just below the clearance card slot. "The raptor equivalent of a fingerprint scanner.". "That is pretty damn cool." Owen chuckled, examining it. "I've got to get the raptors to bed, do you want to help?" You asked with a smirk. "Sure, I'm up for it." Owen replied with a grin. You went off to search for the raptors.

You found Indigo and Sapphire prowling outside the intern's rooms, clearly looking for trouble. "Indigo, sapphire, bed time." You ordered. They both ignored you, as usual. You folded your arms and made a serious of angry clicking noises. Indigo roared back at you. "Hey, cut the crap." You growled, clicking again. Sapphire looked at you intently and then bumped her sister, telling her off. You turned and started walking next to Owen. "They always make a fuss at first." You told him with a laugh. "Indigo's pretty feisty." He commented with a grin. You nodded in agreement. Suddenly Indigo was beside you and shoving you. "What wrong with you?" You asked curiously. Indigo gave one more shove and you toppled sideways. Owen reached out and caught you before you hit the floor. "Woah, are you alright?" He asked you. You nodded slowly, he helped you up and you brushed yourself off. "Indigo, what's gotten into you?" You sighed. Indigo's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Alright, you've had your fun. Bedtime." You ordered. The raptors trotted off and you followed them with Owen. You watched as Sapphire pressed her claws against the scanner and the door to the raptor habitat slid open. They both hurried inside and the door slid shut. "Can they open it from in there too?" Owen asked you. "No, we open it for them in the morning. I think people fear Sapphire might get a little hungry for a midnight snack when she knows her alpha is sleeping." You laughed, though it was true. Owen chuckled and looked through the glass partition in the door, watching the raptors scurry around in their habitat. "It's getting late." You said with a small yawn. Owen nodded and you both decided to head back to the staff living quarters. You stood opposite Owen at the end of the corridor. He fumbled with his key and opened his door. "Goodnight, (y/n)." Owen said with a small smile. "Goodnight, Owen." You murmured, before he went into his room and shut the door. You went into your own room and got ready for bed. For the first time in a long time, you slept the whole night.


	5. Egg Duty

You awoke to a loud knocking on your door. You dragged yourself out of bed and opened it, not noticing your bad bed-head as you passed the mirror. You opened the door slowly, "Yes?" You yawned softly. You found Owen standing outside of your door. He took one look at you and his eyes widened and nostrils flared the corners of his mouth curving upwards as he tried to suppress his laughter. It was only then you looked in the mirror to see your hair sticking up at odd angles and even a piece stuck to your face. You let out a surprised yelp and darted over to your dresser to brush your hair. You managed to fix your hair in only a few minutes, leaving Owen standing in the doorway laughing his head off. You put the brush down and walked back to him. "I see you managed to tame the mane." He joked. "Yes. N-now, what did you want?" You asked him, still visibly embarrassed. "Well, sleeping beauty, you're a half hour late for work." He told you. Your eyes snapped to the clock and you gasped. You dashed back into your room and started to change, before noticing you'd left the door open. "Be a gentleman and close the door, would you?" You snorted. He smirked teasingly, "And what if I don't want to?". "Owen." You groaned. He laughed and closed the door over so he couldn't see you. You changed into your usual attire and left the room. "Did you already eat breakfast?" You asked him. He shook his head, "I thought I'd wait for you, but you didn't appear.". "Sorry about that." You mumbled sheepishly. "I thought you said you can't sleep of a night?" Owen asked curiously. "Well, I don't know how but I managed to sleep last night." You told him. He grinned, "Must be me." He joked. You laughed too, but you had a funny feeling that might actually be true.

You ate an omelette for breakfast and Owen had pancakes. You were jealous of him, but you knew if you are a heavy breakfast you might fall asleep on the job. You both headed down to the control room after that, Sophia wanted to speak to you both. You stood in front of the blonde, who was holding a clipboard. She glanced down at it. "For now I'm taking you both off full time training duty and moving you to the egg shift." She stated, not bothering to introduce herself to Owen. "The egg shift?" Owen asked, unsure of what that meant. "Yes, you two will spend half of your shift monitoring the new raptor eggs we're incubating here. Hopefully with Miss (y/n)'s help, you should have your own trained raptor, Mr Grady." She told him with a smirk on her face. She kept fluttering her eyes and giggling, obviously flirting with Owen. She actually sickened you. She thought she was some kind of goddess just because she had money. "Alright, you're dismissed. Your first stop is the incubation chamber." She snorted, waving you both away.

The incubation chamber was not a pleasant place. It was completely sterile, of course, but it was so empty that from outside it looked cold. It was only inside you could feel the heat pulsing from the incubators. You and Owen sat on the chairs making light conversation, every so often your eyes would flicker over to the vitality monitors, which showed the eggs health. A few hours into your shift, most of the monitors started to frantically beep before shutting off. "Th-the baby raptors!" You gasped in horror. Owen bowed his head a little, "Gone.". There was still only one egg remaining. You weren't sure why the other raptors had died until you checked the incubators. Someone had wired them wrong and they had been slowly cooking the eggs rather than just keeping them at the right temperature. Luckily it looked like nobody had touched the final incubator. You called some of the staff and hey removed the eggs and had the incubators fixed. Five eggs gone. Owen definitely looked upset by this. "Let's just hope this little guy makes it." You sighed softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Owen placed his hand over yours and nodded once before withdrawing it again. "Our shift is over here, we should go." He said quietly. You bit your lip for a moment, "Yes, alright." You replied softly.

To take Owen's mind off the raptor eggs, you had gone to lunch and then to training. You taught Owen some more trust building exercises with Sapphire and Indigo, then you decided to show him your favourite. "Alright, here we go." You said with a grin. You had climbed up a tall wall and stood at the top. "You're like a five year old, climbing things and jumping around." Owen teased, finally back in good spirits. You took a deep breath. Sapphire was standing a few foot to the left. "Ready?" You called. The you jumped from the wall. Sapphire raced over and you landed on her back, then she bolted down the training area with you still clinging tightly to her. She stopped and you dismounted, taking a moment to catch your breath. "You can ride these two? Like horses?" Owen asked in amusement. "Oh yeah, of course." You laughed. Owen seemed intrigued by this. He stood there with his arms folded and raised one hand up to rub his chin. "Where did you learn all this, anyway?" He asked. You strode over to him. "Honestly? I didn't. I just learnt to understand them and went with my instincts on training them." You admitted. This surprised Owen, "You really just went with your instincts?" He questioned you. You nodded, "And it worked.". He glanced at the two raptors and then back to you, before smiling and chuckling, "You have some pretty good instincts."


	6. The Plan

After training was over, you and Owen had some free time. You thought perhaps you were annoying him by spending so much time with him, but he could have left and gone off on his own any time he wanted. You were heading down to the TV room when you passed Sophia's office. She was on the phone. Owen kept walking until he realized you had stopped outside of the door. You listened intently to what she was saying. "Modified Dinosaurs are still the way to go, daddy. I'm sure of it." She was laughing, "Yes, daddy, I know it wrecked the park last time, but now we know how smart it is. If we breed another one- alright fine, how about if we use one of the old backup projects? Remember? You paid to see them. They're archived in our systems. Only you and I have access to the for now, of course.". You felt a hand tighten on your shoulder and looked up at Owen, who was grinding his teeth together. You grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the door, "We need to see those files." You whispered, "Perhaps we can erase them?". Owen looked a little hesitant, "I don't know. Maybe we should just spread the word she's going to do this?" He suggested. You shook your head, "Then she'll know someone overheard her. Even if the staff can stop her, we'll lose our jobs. Trust me, I'll be the first person she blames. If we can delete the files from the systems, then perhaps she'll think it was just a system error?". Owen didn't look convinced, but he agreed to your plan anyway.

You both ended up sitting in your bedroom, Owen sitting at your table and you sitting cross-legged on your bed like a kid. "We need to plan this out if we're going to do it." Owen sighed. You nodded, "The first thing we need, is some kind of distraction." You told him, getting up to fetch a notepad and pen to write it down. "We could put Indigo and Sapphire outside of the room during lunch?" Owen suggested. You thought for a moment, "it's safer if we go during the night shift's lunch break. Sophia does room check during the day, but she never checks rooms in the night." You said, scribbling down a few things on the paper. You both sat there in silence for a moment. "She said only her and her father could access them, right?" Owen asked, "How can we get to them?". "We'll have to swipe her clearance card somehow. Maybe one of the raptors could help with that too?" You said, hoping it might work. He nodded and slid down in the chair a little. "Then we need to permanently delete the files." He stated. "Yes, I can do that easy enough." You told him. "Good. Then we'll need to make an escape." Owen said, fidgeting a little. "Of course. That part should be easy if we can get it done before the staff come back for lunch." You sighed. You both went over the details of your plan a little more before you decided to actually do it. "We should get some sleep and meet back here at 4." You told him. Owen nodded and got up, looking over the plan once more before he left the room.

At 4:15am you headed over to Owen's room, he hadn't shown up yet. You knocked quietly and he opened the door. He looked rather scruffy and he was only wearing pyjama pants. "Oh, right. I forgot." He yawned. Your face turned bright red and you turned around. "Go get dressed." You ordered. You heard him chuckle quietly and then the sound of cloth rustling. He tapped you on the shoulder when he was dressed. You both set off without another word. You opened the door to the raptor enclosure and positioned them outside the room. You both snuck inside and loaded up the computer system. "We forgot the card!" Owen whispered urgently. You had no time or way of getting it now. "I'll see what I can do." You whispered back. You spent ten minutes trying, but you managed to hack the system. Owen had to restrain his cry of relief when the files popped onto the screen. Before you deleted them you saved a copy to your pen drive to look at with Owen later. Then you made sure to permanently erase the files from all the systems. You both shut the system off and then got up to leave. You heard frantic voices outside shooing the raptors. There was no way out. You grabbed Owen's arm and pulled him into the cupboard where they kept the spare computer equipment. It was a tight fit so you and Owen were completely squashed. The worst part was it was so tight Owen's muscular build was crushing your chest a bit, making you a little short of breath. "Are you okay?" he whispered in your ear. "C-crushing my chest." You gasped quietly. He apologized and tried to push himself back a little, but it didn't help much. There was so little room you had to lean your head on his shoulder, lest it squash against the wall. Both of you had your arms squashed by your sides, though one of your hands was still tightly clamped around Owen's wrist, probably with fear of being discovered. The cupboard was also very hot because of the body heat you were both giving off. Owen seemed restless, despite his lack of movement. Eventually his chin was resting on top of your shoulder too, and he was quietly complaining of how his neck hurt.

Finally you heard everyone leave the room and you opened the door a tiny bit to make sure the room was empty. You both stumbled out of the cupboard and gasped a little. It was so hot in there you both had a sheen of sweat on your faces. Neither of you had time to think about anything other than escaping undetected. You both ran outside and down the corridor, managing to sneak past the night staff. You noticed they'd somehow convinced Sapphire and Indigo to go back to bed before you made it to the end of the employee living quarters. You both darted into Owen's room when you heard a door opening. "That. Was. Close." You panted, all but collapsing onto the floor. "They came back early." Owen growled, shaking his head. "At least nobody saw us." You pointed out. Owen nodded slowly and then gestured to his computer, "Should we look at the files now or later?" He asked. You were exhausted, so you had to think about it for a moment. In the end you tried to open the files but hey had corrupted during transfer. You cursed under your breath and sighed, "So much for knowing what they're up to." You muttered. Owen got up and walked to his bed, sitting down and covering his face with his hands before groaning. "I agreed to come back here if they didn't make any more genetically modified dinosaurs." He complained. "None of the staff here want to do it either, but it's Sophia. She's crazy." You explained, shaking your head rapidly. You paced around the room for a moment, "At least the files are gone now." Owen said suddenly. You nodded in agreement, "It'd take a lot of time to recreate them. I don't know if Sophia has the patience.". Owen yawned suddenly and you gave a small smile, "We should sleep, we're back on egg duty tomorrow." You said softly. Owen shrugged a little but he seemed to agree with you on that. You walked towards the door and turned to say goodnight to Owen, but he had already stripped down to his underwear and flopped on his bed, fast asleep. You shook your head a little and suppressed a smile. You opened the door and left, shutting it quietly behind you and returning to your own room. You slept through the night once more. The whole time, you dreamt of a certain raptor trainer sleeping across the hall.


	7. Flame

A couple of days passed normally. You and Owen went from Egg Watch to Training, free time to sleep. The day's felt a bit tense. But you had passed Sophia's office a few times and heard no more mention of it. You had begun to relax. You and Owen were sitting in the room with the single egg, talking quietly. "I think it's safe to assume our plans worked by now." Owen said quietly, you nodded slowly, "There's not been any more talk about it and Sophia seems preoccupied." You replied. You opened your mouth to say something else when you heard a beeping sound from the incubator. Both of your heads snapped around to the incubator and you saw the egg was starting to hatch. You got up from your seat and pressed the blue button on the wall. A lab worker hurried in to check the egg. Both you and Owen paced outside like worried parents before the red light on the wall turned green and you were allowed back inside. The baby raptor was looking all around, the broken shell lying next to it. Its little claw was still gripping onto a piece of shell. Most people wouldn't get emotional over such a thing, but you were so connected to raptors you started to cry. You turned your face away so Owen couldn't see your tears, but that didn't stop him. "Are you crying?" Owen asked gently, though you could hear the amusement in his voice. "I'm fine." You sniffled. You risked a glance at Owen and saw a soft smile on his features, "You really love these animals, don't you?" He asked. You nodded slowly and he wiped away your tears with the back of his hand. "We've got to raise this little guy well." You said, clearing your throat as if cracked. Owen chuckled softly, "We will." He said confidently. He smirked at you a little, "You know this makes us parents." He teased. You rolled your eyes and laughed a little.

The raptor grew at a rapid speed and both you and Owen started hands-on training. Owen named the young raptor 'Flame' after his feisty temperament. He was quite attached to the little guy and eventually Indigo and Sapphire were brought in to say hello. Sapphire didn't take to well to the new addition, but she didn't dare hurt Flame. She could see the bond between him and Owen. Only about a month after hatching, Flame was wandering about with the older two. They'd shown him the ropes and welcomed him into the pack. The roles had shifted around, with you remaining Alpha but Owen now becoming Beta. The raptors had a lot of respect for your male co-worker. You and Owen had grown close over the time since he had arrived at the park. Being the only trainers you two spent not only all of your work time together but also your free time.

You were training Flame in the training area with Indigo and Sapphire. Flame had learnt all of the basics. He was still too small for some of the trust exercises, but you and Owen were so proud of him. Indigo had taken to the little one almost instantly, the two seemed inseparable. They'd even roughed up a couple of new interns together. Both of them had quit the next day. Owen was currently trying to teach Flame one of the more advance tricks. "Flame, head down boy." Owen commanded, he followed it up with some of the clicking noises you had taught him. Flame bent down on command. "Now jump!" Owen told him. Flame sprang up on command and propelled himself forwards over a fake wall, spinning around to face you both again. "Good boy, Flame!" You both cheered. Owen was so excited he picked you up and swung you around, you were a little surprised, but you were both laughing with joy. "He did it!" You grinned. Owen nodded vigorously, hands still on your sides from when he had lifted you. Even though it was normal for Flame to pick up tricks easily, it still made you both extremely proud. Owen grasped you in a bear hug for a moment, almost crushing your internal organs, before releasing you. He chuckled and you both went over to Flame to praise him more. Flame loved the attention. Even Indigo joined in, nuzzling Flame and butting him playfully with her head. Sapphire stood in the corner, eyes studying the group carefully. She turned on her tail and stalked from the arena, sleeping away unnoticed.

The celebrations came to an abrupt end as a frantic shouting rang through both yours and Owen's earpieces. "Help! She's gone crazy! Help!" A sickening scream roared. You and Owen bolted from the training area. You were used to running to help people, but that was when the two mischievous raptors got to the interns. There was never screaming or crying. You both stopped dead when you saw the scene in front of you. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth as you saw Sapphire standing over a lab worker's body, her mouth and claws stained with blood. You almost threw up. Your eyes filled with tears. Owen seemed speechless; he hadn't expected this of her. He'd known the raptors weren't completely safe, but Sapphire had always seemed the least likely to do something like this. He didn't notice you'd moved until he heard the smash of glass. You had broken the emergency panel on the wall and retrieved a large gun. Your eyes were streaming as you pointed it towards the raptor, which was tilting its head as if to taunt you. You had to swallow your emotions for just a second, or everyone could be in danger. Sapphire opened her mouth and let out a challenging roar. You closed your eyes. **_Bang_** _._


	8. Tears

The gun clattered to the ground, nearly firing another round as it fell from your hands. Your knees lost all strength and you fell into the waiting arms of Owen. He lowered himself to the ground, keeping you in his arms, but letting you sit at the same time. He had a look of disbelief on his face, his eyes moving from the worker's body to the raptor's body and then back to you. The tears were flooding from your face. "I am so sorry." Was all he could say; you could hear his voice, thick with emotion, crack a little as he spoke. He picked you up and carried you away from the scene, unwilling to let you look at it anymore. A few corridors away he sat on the ground and let you sink down a little and rested your head on his knees. He shook his head and muttered something to himself over and over, one of his hands absent-mindedly stroking your hair in an attempt to comfort you. You didn't stop crying for hours. The two remaining raptors even came over to see what was wrong. The scene had been cleaned up by this point so they were oblivious to what had happened. Flame and Indigo didn't leave your side after that. The two stayed with you both, occasionally quietly making noises to each other. Your eyes were red and puffy by the time the tears stopped. You stayed there motionless for a little longer, Owen still stroking your hair after all that time. You slowly pushed yourself up, propping your back up against the wall next to Owen. Your throat was dry and raw from the sobbing. "I-I" You started to say. Owen's finger was placed on your lips in an instant. "Don't strain yourself." He whispered gently, "You're going to need to rest your throat up, or you'll lose your voice.". His finger lingered on your lips for a moment longer, making sure you were going to stay quiet. You averted your eyes for a moment. Suddenly there were a pair of strong arms around you, you turn into them and pressed your face against Owen's shoulder, rocking as a few more sobs escaped you before they stopped completely. Owen's hand rubbed your back in another attempt to comfort you. It did help a little.

You didn't work the rest of your shift. Owen sat with you in your bedroom until dark. Your throat was feeling better by then and Owen had allowed you to speak again. "It's getting late. You should go get some sleep." You sniffed. Owen shook his head, "Oh, no. I'm not leaving you while you're like this. If you're going to make me sleep, I'll sleep here." He said firmly. You felt happy that he cared so much, but you were worried. Often you spoke in your sleep after a bad event; you didn't want Owen to hear anything like that. Often they were night terrors, but since you had dreamt of Owen so frequently, you certainly didn't want him hearing about that. No matter how hard you persisted, Owen wouldn't take no for an answer. By the time you were both feeling tired, he'd ordered you to change, and whilst you were in the bathroom changing, he went to fetch a pair of pyjama pants and changed into them. You left the bathroom and noticed his change in attire. "Don't you own a shirt?" You joked half heartedly. He gave a quiet laugh, "Why should I, when it stops me showing off all of this?" He joked back, gesturing to himself. He did honestly make you feel better. You clambered into bed and pressed yourself against the wall, it was a tight squeeze, seeing as you only had a single bed in your room. "We should have slept in your room." You complained quietly, knowing his room was a newer build and had a double bed in it. He shushed you and rolled his eyes, "If you feel you don't have enough bed, then stop squashing against the wall and come here." He mumbled sleepily. You felt too embarrassed, but when you shivered from the cold he took matters into his own hands and pulled you closer to him. "You're going to catch your death." He muttered, making sure you had enough of the duvet to cover you. Then he wrapped his arms around you to help warm you up, and promptly fell asleep. You stayed awake feeling awkward for a while until, eventually, you were too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

When you woke up, Owen was still sleeping beside you. Sometime during the night you must have rolled over in his arms to face his chest, because his sleeping face was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes. Your heart beat a little faster. He looked so peaceful. You didn't want to disturb him, but you couldn't resist placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose before falling back asleep. The next time you awoke, Owen was in the middle of getting dressed, buttoning his shirt up and slipping on his vest. He noticed you stir and smiled a little. "Where are you going?" You asked, your voice laced with fatigue. "Work." He told you, "I wasn't going to wake you, you looked like you needed to sleep longer.". You slowly got up and groaned. There was a small smirk on his lips and you tilted your head curiously, "You seem smug about something." You yawned. "Oh, nothing." He said, his smirk widening a little. "I just didn't know you talked in your sleep." He mused. Your eyes snapped open and suddenly every bit of fatigue left your body. You jumped up, "Wh-what?!" You gasped. Owen winked at you, making your entire face turn red. You grabbed some clean clothes and stormed into the bathroom to wash and change. You could hear Owen humming to himself lightly and rustling cloth. It sounded like he was making the bed for you. You were thankful that he was so thoughtful. Once you were clean and changed, hair tamed at last, you both headed to find Indigo and Flame.

You found the raptors lurking by the interns room again, a pang of pain and guilt hit you as you looked at the two of them and realised they'd never see Sapphire again, and they'd never know what happened. You had to stop yourself from crying. You had to be strong. You had to be. Owen patted your shoulder lightly. This time you took the raptors into the outside training pen. It was bigger and the fresh air was a welcome relief. You knew the two raptors already had a bond, but you wanted to strengthen it further, so you and Owen began teaching them simple 'tricks' to help do just that. From balancing a ball between their noses, to setting up a little obstacle that they had to work together on to get the food waiting for them. They did very well. You could really see how close the two were. You felt awful as you thought how Sapphire never seemed interested in Flame, and you half wondered if it was your fault she was dead. You almost convinced yourself that she had killed for attention. But you remembered the look in her eyes, defiant and dangerous. As if she was rebelling and trying to declare dominance over you. There was really nothing you could have done to save her. She had killed. If you hadn't done it, someone else would have, but not before she's taken out a few more people. You were shaken from your thoughts by Owen, shaking your shoulders. "(Y/N)?" He asked worriedly. "O-oh, sorry. I kind of zoned out." You apologised sheepishly. "It's alright, I know you have a lot on your mind." He said softly. "I was just asking if you wanted a lunch break?". You nodded, "Yeah. Lunch would be nice.".


	9. The Meeting

It took you a couple of days to get back on your feet again and pull your head out of the clouds. You were only just. Starting to come to terms with what happened. You knew know that it couldn't have been helped, and that gave you at least a little reassurance. Owen had been such a good friend over the time, helping you through it. You felt awful that he'd had to watch you destroy the raptor. You were sitting in your bedroom when you had a profound moment. You were just staring off into space, sitting in front of your mirror with a hairbrush, when you realized it. You had slowly but surely developed feelings for Owen. Strong feelings. The hairbrush fell out of your hand and your mouth opened in surprise. You weren't sure how you hadn't realized it before. You just hoped that now you knew, things wouldn't be awkward around Owen. There was a knock at your door. "Just a minute." You called out, quickly yanking the brush through the rest of your hair. You got up and headed to the door. "Owen? What brings you here so early?" You asked softly. He usually didn't show up for another half an hour. "It's Sophia." He said frantically. Your eyes widened and you hurried after him. You entered the main meeting room and took your seats, there were a few more people here ready, but when you saw the presentation in front of you, you almost threw up. 'Park opening and the new species.' It was titled. You looked around the room to distract yourself and realized Jim was sitting on the other side of the table. You'd been spending so much time with Owen, you hadn't seen Jim since the field missions stopped. "Jim, how nice to see you again!" You greeted him with a smile. Jim as a terrible flirt so he winked at you and said the cheesiest thing ever, "Well, you know, date couldn't keep us apart forever.". You were immune to his 'charms' so you just laughed and shook your head. You hadn't noticed until now, but Owen had a grip on your wrist, and it was tightening. You couldn't work out why exactly he seemed to be clinging to your arm, but you ignored it. His face looked a little sour at the moment. "Owen, are you feeling okay?" You asked him gently. He turned to you and the sour-look left his features. "I'm fine." He said, his hand slipped from your wrist to grasp your hand and give it a squeeze." You tried our best not to blush, but it didn't do much good. You saw a satisfied look on Owen's face from the corner of your eye.

When the meeting started, Sophia strut about in front of the board, gesturing here and there. "The grand reopening will be in five days." She stated plainly. You and Owen exchanged a shocked look. Time had just slipped past, you hadn't even realized! He was still holding your hand and gave it a squeeze. You turned your attention back to Sophia. "So in the run up I want everyone working hard to get the park in tip top condition. I'll be transferring some of you to work on prepping the park. Mr Grady and Miss (y/n), you will both be placed on perimeter checks. I want you both checking the fences in the enclosures for breaks. If another one gets out, it'll be the end of this park and everyone in it." She ordered. You exchanged another look with Owen and his grip on your hand tightened further. The idea worried you both. Sophia moved on through her presentation and then she reached the topic you two had been so worried about, "Now. As for our genetics project, we've been making leaps and bounds in creating stronger, better dinosaurs. I was hoping to continue that work by engineering another new dinosaur. The Indominous Rex was undeniably a catastrophic failure, but I now believe we can contain something like that. We know what it's capable of now. If not an Indominous Rex, I have s number of other projects to test.". She opened a new slide and began to lead us through some designs. "I also have a top secret design, this one I want putting into action immediately. No buts or ifs about it." She said firmly. Everyone started to yell things and the whole room became too loud for you to handle. Your hands clamped over your ears, you were feeling a little woozy.

You bolted out of the room, followed closely by Owen, who was worried about you. You lent against the wall outside and took a few deep breaths. "Are you alright?" Owen asked, standing next to you. "I'm alright. It's just… Too chaotic in there." You huffed, shaking your head. "There's an uproar about this top secret project." Owe sighed, shaking his head. You noticed that not once had he let go of your hand, and he was still gripping it tightly now. You squeezed his hand a little and he gave a half smile. You lent your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes for a moment, "My head hurts." You complained quietly. Owen turned to face you and cupped your face with his hands, sweeping one of his thumbs across your cheek. You smiled at him, he always tried to make you feel better. Never in all your days did you expect what would happen next. Owen's face started to close the distance and for a moment you were certain he was going to kiss you, then you heard a siren go off and you both snapped back away from each other. "What is that?" You gasped. But of course Owen didn't know either. It wasn't until Sophia burst from the office that you both started to really panic. "Laboratory malfunction! Meltdown!" She yelled loudly. You and Owen exchanged looks and then ran to get the raptors. You found they had locked themselves back in their room, so you opened the door with your card and ushered them out. You broke into the fenced outside training area and looked at the building. It was starting to catch on fire. You needed a way out. Owen noticed it first; it was a white box on the outside of the training area. You both approached it and Owen jammed his clearance card into the slot. The cage around you grunted and started to raise out of the ground. Several metal legs lifted it up into the air just enough for you and the raptors to make an escape before it lowered again. That was that. You were stuck outside as the building went into lock-down.


	10. Memories

As the smoke billowed into the air from the main building, you and Owen could only watch in horror. You could see people banging on the glass doors, trying their best to get out, but the building was on lockdown. You were locked out, and they were all locked in. You clutched Owen's arm fearfully, "I don't want to watch this." You whispered. Owen looked at you sympathetically, "Me either, there's nothing we can do." He said softly. He patted your shoulder and then lead you and the raptors away from the building. You finally got a look at the park outside of the main building. To be honest, you'd barely left the building since you'd arrived so many months ago. Owen seemed to be in awe at the reworked park. "This is incredible." He said slowly. He could see the habitats and the viewing platforms everywhere. "Let's take a better look." You suggested. Owen looked a little hesitant, but he agreed. You lead him up the steps to the viewing platform for the T-Rex enclosure. Owen was in awe as he looked into the large enclosure filled with foliage. He could see the tyrannosaurus wandering around the enclosure. Of course the viewing platform was elevated higher than the enclosure, so you could see past the double fence easily. You were happy for the distraction. You wrapped your arms around one of Owen's and leant your head on his arm. Owen could tell you were still thinking about what was going on. He was too. You two turned and headed back to the building.

When you reached the building, it was no longer smoking. The doors were open and the alarm had been shit off. You exchanged a strange look with Owen and you both rushed inside. Expecting to see the building in ruins, you were surprised to see it was fine. You looked down every corridor until you reached the lab. The lab was bustling with people. Everyone was scrubbing things clean. "What happened?!" You asked loudly. A few people turned to look at you, then you saw it. A melted pile of bone and flesh, complete with clipboard. Owen and you exchanged looks once more, "Is that Sophia?" Owen asked you. You couldn't be sure, but that looked like her, so you nodded. "Is everyone else alright?" Owen asked. A few people mumbled something until Jim stepped forwards and began to speak. "Sophia came in here to check there was nobody left in the laboratory. When we checked the surveillance cameras we saw what the problem was. A formula had been left unattended and was bubbling across the floor. It melted her. It also set the room on fire." He explained, shaking his head. "So we have no manager and no lab?" You gasped. You weren't sure what was going to happen now. "We can have he lab running again in no time, but we don't know how the owner will react when he hears about his daughter's death." Jim sighed, glaring around the room.

Eventually Sophia was scraped up off of the floor and the laboratory was returned to working order. The owner was called. The scary part was, he didn't seem bothered in the slightest about Sophia's death. He just ordered a temporary manager to be voted on until he found another to replace his daughter. The park was to open as normal.

You and Owen had been sent out to check the fencing as planned. You walked next to each other, guns strapped to your backs for an emergency. You had checked all the herbivore enclosures, they were all safe. Next was the carnivore enclosures. You checked the tyrannosaurus enclosure. That was safe enough. Then you stumbled across a restricted area. It was a huge building in ruins. The outside of the building was covered in plants and vines, obviously abandoned a long time ago. You were frightened by this. Highly. You had to see though. You entered the building via the broken door. Inside there was a cage. The cage was covered in foliage, as if it too had been long forgotten. You pushed some aside to find a glowing eye. You screamed and fell backwards onto the ground. Owen rushed to your side and as he saw the eye his stomach dropped. That was too big for a normal dinosaur, surely. A large pair of claws began to scrape at the metal and knock away the surrounding foliage. The dinosaur that greeted your eyes was like no other. It was huge. So much bigger than an Indominous Rex. You saw the nameplate attached to the wall. "Warning; hyper-intelligent, genetically engineered. Not safe for the general public. Destroy immediately." Your voice shook as you read it. "So why wasn't it destroyed?" You whispered. "My guess is, it killed anyone that tried." Owen suddenly said, his voice cracked a little. You wanted to run. Every instinct in your body told you to run. But you couldn't. You got to your feet and placed around hands across the bars of the cage. Owen looked at you as if you were crazy. The dinosaur lowered its head and snorted at you. Something in its bright yellow eyes captivated you. You felt like you knew this thing. But how? Then you remembered. It hit you like a brick wall to the face. Memories long forgotten. Buried in your mind, repressed by someone who definitely wasn't you. "Twenty five years ago." You breathed. "What?" Owen asked. You didn't turn to look at Owen. "I was ten. You were newborn, weren't you." You were speaking to the dinosaur. "They let you live for three years. You were scheduled to be destroyed. The person who stopped that was…" you took in a sharp breath as the final memory came back to you. "Hello, old friend.".


	11. Gold

You looked momentarily to Owen, "I remember." That was all you said. You were reliving the memories again.

 _You were just ten. You were living on Isla Nova with your mother, who worked in the genetics laboratory. She was eccentric to say the least, always talking about some sort of science that you never understood. You just liked to play. You skipped happily up the corridor of the restricted building. You shouldn't really be in here, and you knew that, but you couldn't keep away. There was a baby dinosaur in a huge cage. Your hands were just small enough to fit through the bars. You had always been told not to touch the dinosaurs, because they were dangerous and could easily eat you. You didn't really realise at the time, just how dangerous they were. That wouldn't come for three more years, when the park would be wrecked. The baby wandered slowly over and sniffed your hand, and then it opened its mouth as if to bite you. Instead of teeth, you felt something soft and wet. The baby dinosaur licked your hand gently, making you giggle. It made some sort of clicking noise with its tongue and you tilted your head curiously. You repeated the noises back to it. It lowered itself playfully and its tail wiggled behind it. That was the start of your friendship._

 _Every day for a year you came to play with your new friend. You developed a little language together, clicking and making little screeching sounds. That only strengthened your bond. The dinosaur grew quite slowly, and around the middle of the third year, it was only about the height of a thirteen year old, like you. You managed to sneak into the cage one day, after a member of staff left the keys on a nearby table. The two of you played for hours, but then something happened. One misplaced set of teeth later and you were screaming in pain. The dinosaur, who you had affectionately nicknamed 'Gold' after it's Golden eyes, looked terrified and guilty. You didn't know a dinosaur could feel that emotion. You were rushed to the medical unit and spent the next ten weeks in intensive care. When you went back to visit Gold, the sign was in place. She was to be destroyed? You couldn't let that happen. You saw the man's gun ready on the table and you removed the bullets. No way could Gold be destroyed. When the man opened the gate to shoot, since the gun wouldn't fit through the bars, you shoved him in and locked it. You felt so guilty. Gold saw the gun and attacked him right away. You gasped, and then ducked behind a wall, hiding your eyes as you heard the screams. Oh god. You'd killed someone. Gold had killed someone. You left quickly._

 _It was while before someone saw the bones in Gold's cage. They were definitely going to destroy him now. Someone grabbed you one day, dragged you to the lab. You remember and injection, and nothing else for a few more days. Gold should have been killed during that time, but miraculously, that was when the park went crazy. You escaped, but your mother wasn't so lucky. You ended up living with your father until you were twenty. You had never remembered anything. Until now._

You were shocked out of your memory as you felt your side throb. You rolled up your shirt a little to expose the huge scar that trailed from the middle of your back, to your belly button. Luckily, it was only the skin that had been damaged, no organs, but the scars were permanent. Owen stared in shock, " _That_ did that to you?" he asked, obviously putting two and two together. You nodded, "Oh, but it was an accident, wasn't it?" you said to Gold, who was watching you intently. "So you're where I got the raptor language from." You mused. You pressed a hand to the bars and Owen nearly lunged for you until he saw the tongue of the dinosaur press against the cage. You clicked your tongue a few times and Gold repeated it. You laughed softly, "You got huge. You were only about five foot last time I saw you, boy.". Owen looked at you as if you were crazy, "We need to get out of here. The sign clearly says he's dangerous.". You frowned and turned to face Owen, "The only reason that sign is there is because of me, because I got into the cage and decided to play. We were fine until I knocked us both down, he just panicked and grabbed onto me by accident." You admitted. Owen sighed, "Look, alright, if you say he's not I'll believe you, but we need to get going." He said firmly. You rolled your eyes, "Alright." You muttered. You patted the bars of the cage gently, "I'll be back. I promise." You said. A thought came to you, how was he still alive without any meat? Then you saw the massive pile of bones in the corner of the cage. Someone had been feeding him. Someone else knew he was here.

Owen had almost had to drag you from the place. He was definitely worried about you. You had been acting so odd. By the time you got back to the main building, you were acting completely normal again. That worried Owen even more. "Did you check all of the enclosures?" Jim asked upon your return. He'd been appointed the new manager for now. "Yeah, they're all safe." Owen told him, speaking before you could. You frowned a little, Owen always seemed cold to Jim, and you didn't understand it. You thought back to the time he almost kissed you. Nothing had really happened since then, much to your disappointment. Jim nodded and then gave you the rest of the day off. Well, actually he told you to continue training, but both Flame and Indigo were on a time-out for roughing up another intern. They'd both ganged up on the poor boy and scared him half to death. You both ended up in the lunch room again. It was empty and there was no hot food yet, so you bought food from the vending machines. You sat with Owen quietly, eating a sandwich and drinking some lemonade. Neither of you spoke for a while. Owen finished off his sandwich much faster than yours; he was almost done with his beer to. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then he looked right at you. "I think we have some unfinished business." He said suddenly. You looked at him in confusion, what business? He got up and walked around to your side of the table, gesturing for you to stand too. For the first time in a while, you saw that mischievous smile he always had. You took one more sip of lemonade and stood up, "What busine-" You were cut off by a crushing force against your lips. You were shocked, your eyes wide as you realised what was happening. You slowly kissed him back, but it was only another few seconds before he pulled away. He smirked at you, "That business." He said, before he turned and walked out of the room. "H-hey! Don't just leave after that!" You yelled as he walked out of the door. You were completely flustered. You could hear his chuckling as he walked off. Oh, sometimes he really annoyed you. But you could tell by the way he kissed you, that it wasn't just a joke.


	12. The Vet

A/N; Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! I haven't been feeling too well lately, but I should be fine now and I'll try to post updates regularly again! :)

You hadn't seen Owen since the kiss. You were a little glad about that. You were honestly still taking it in. You couldn't believe it happened. You were sitting on your bed, your fingers lingering on your lips. You could still feel his pressed against yours. You closed your eyes and sighed, he was such a jerk sometimes. Just getting up and leaving like that! But you couldn't deny that you liked it. A lot.

You found him the next morning, sitting and eating breakfast. He looked at you with a smug smile when you sat opposite him, your plate of scrambled eggs and bacon sliding around on the tray as you placed it onto the table. You raised an eyebrow as he tried not to chuckle. "Mr Grady." You greeted him. He cocked an eyebrow, "Back to Mr Grady are we?" he asked "Did I do something wrong?". You rolled your eyes at him and playfully stuck out your tongue. You started to slowly eat your eggs and bacon. Owen finished his food a while before you did. He just sat there and silently and watched you eat the rest of your food. It should have been creepy, but it wasn't in the slightest. Perhaps that's just because you were so comfortable around him after all this time you had spent together. You got up and cleared the table off, you thought that making the cleaner's job a little easier was the least you could do. Once the table was clear, you and Owen went to track down Flame and Indigo. You found that they were still in their enclosure; nobody had let them out this morning. Owen swiped his card and the door opened, Flame dashed out quickly but Indigo was nowhere in sight. You peered curiously inside. "Where is she?" Owen wondered aloud. You stepped inside, followed by Owen, but you couldn't see the raptor through the foliage. You ventured further into the rather large habitat, only spotting the raptor as you approached a bush. She was lying down on her side, puffing and panting a little. You gasped as you saw her, and then looked up at Owen. His face was creased with worry. You turned and bolted from the room, leaving Owen to watch over Indigo whilst you fetched help. The vet was soon in the enclosure, checking over the raptor. Indigo was the only raptor that Jeffrey, the senior vet, was comfortable examining without sedation.

When Jeff was finished with his examination, he had only one conclusion. Indigo was 'pregnant' so to speak, or rather she should have been laying eggs, but she was having difficulties. You and Owen exchanged looks of disbelief. Jeff assured you both that he had aided the situation and that Indigo should be laying her eggs very shortly. Then he left. You and Owen stood there silently for a moment. "Damn, Flame. I didn't think you had it in you.". You muttered, shaking your head lightly. Owen burst out laughing when you said that. You looked at Owen and quirked an eyebrow, he took a moment to calm himself down. "Sorry, that was just so unexpected." He chuckled. You laughed too and rolled your eyes, "Well, I suppose this was bound to happen at some point, Flame's our first male raptor here, all the dinosaurs have been female before now. When Flame hatched I asked Jeff how he was male, and somehow the 'fool-proof' way to force all eggs to create females must have slipped by him.". Owen nodded and chuckled once more.

You and Owen worked on training Flame for the rest of the day, giving poor Indigo a break. She'd already had a hard enough time. At the end of the work day, you and Owen parted ways and went to bed. Well, Owen went to bed. You snuck out of the building and headed straight for the restricted area. You had to see Gold again. You arrived at the building and quietly stepped inside. You heard the sound of metal grinding and then, as you approached the cage, you saw a metal rectangle rise from the ground inside. Gold stood, waiting patiently for what was happening. One side of the rectangle slid up and a dazed intern fell out. The rectangle immediately started to recede into the ground. You gasped as you saw Gold bend down and sniff the intern, then open his huge mouth and eat him. Your eyes were wide with horror. You heard footsteps and hid behind some of the foliage growing through the floor. A shadowy figure ran past the cage and down the corridor. You felt sick. Someone had definitely been feeding Gold. They'd been feeding him interns.


	13. Bruised

You walked closer to Gold's cage. "Gold…" You whispered, pressing your hand to the bars. Gold snorted at you through the bars and gave a little growl sound. Then his huge eyes shifted to just behind you, he gave an almighty roar, which shook the room. "What is it boy?", as you turned around you caught the distinctive features of someone you knew all too well. A pain jabbed your neck and you realised that it was a needle. Then you felt a congealed liquid flood your veins. "You shouldn't be snooping around, pretty lady." He whispered silkily in your ear. It made you sick. You elbowed him in the face and staggered out of the restricted building. You made it only halfway back before the injection took effect and your legs gave out, sending you face first into the ground. You gasped a little as the fall winded you. You tried to drag yourself forwards, but your arms became numb. Soon blackness washed over you like a wave and swallowed you.

You woke up in the hospital. As your blurry eyes adjusted to the light, a familiar face greeted your eyes. Owen was sitting next to your bed, worry creasing his face. You went to sit up, but felt a hand press you back down. You were glad of it actually, since just moving a small amount had already given you a head rush. Owen's hand remained on your chest for a moment to make sure you didn't try to get up again, and then removed it. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was soft and concerned. He moved the chair around so it faced you, jostling the closed curtains around your bed. "Like hell." You said with a smile. It was true, your head hurt like crazy, your neck throbbed and you felt sick. Owen chuckled softly, and then his face turned serious, "What were you doing outside in the middle of the night?" he asked. You flushed a little and went to sit up again, Owen pushed you back down, making you grunt in annoyance. "I went out for a little walk, I was going stir-crazy." You muttered. It wasn't strictly untrue. "You don't need to lie to me." Owen said, trying to make his voice sound as soft as possible. You bit your lip, wondering if you should tell him or not. Owen sighed softly, "You were visiting the restricted building, weren't you?" he asked. You nodded slowly, "B-but I saw something." You croaked. Owen's eyes widened, "What?" he asked. You glanced around and then very slowly sat up, Owen let you this time. You waved your hand and he scooted his chair forwards even more, so it touched the side of the bed, and then leant his ear in near your mouth. "I saw his feeding." You whispered. Owen turned his head to look at you, his eyes wide. "What? Did you see who?" He asked. He turned his ear back to you. "I didn't see him exactly, I mean, I did, but then… I can't remember what happened, or what he looked like. I just know that he grabbed me, then I felt a pain in my neck, so I elbowed him in the face and ran. But the important thing is… A metal rectangle came out of the ground inside the cage and when it opened, an intern fell out." You whispered breathlessly. Your lips brushed against his ear on the last few words, he gave an involuntary shudder as a tingle ran down his spine. You saw the effect, and it amused you. He seemed to notice your smugness; he turned to look at you one more, totally shocked by your statement. You were in the middle of trying to say something when Owen heard footsteps coming closer. As the curtain opened, Owen sprang forwards and slammed his lips to yours to shut you up. When you saw Jim standing in the parted curtain with wide eyes, you thumped Owen's back gently with your hand. He pulled back from you, trying to hide his triumphant smirk. He'd been looking for an excuse to do that again.

Much to Owen's irritation, Jim had stayed and questioned you for a whole fifteen minutes. Owen sat in the chair with his arms folded, rolling his eyes every so often when Jim made one of his usual flirty remarks. At one point Jim got a little too close to you for comfort and Owen's hand seized his shoulder, violently yanking him back. In the moment he did, Jim's hair whipped up from his eyes and you saw a large bruise on his forehead, it looked fresh. You gasped, and Jim's eyes flashed dangerously. A warning for you to keep your mouth shut. Jim growled something at Owen before he left quickly. Owen rammed the curtain back shut and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I've never liked that guy." He hissed. You gave a small smile, "Me either." You whispered. "What?" Owen asked, unable to catch what you had said. "Oh, nothing." You told him. He nodded slowly and sat down on the chair again, "Now… Before we were interrupted." He murmured, his lips came dangerously close to your face, but he stopped about an inch away just to tease you. His lips drew close to your ear, "What were you saying?" He whispered. His breath tickled your ear and you shivered a little. "Someone's been feeding Gold. On interns." You said breathlessly, "And I don't think they're in it alone." Owen took in a sharp breath, his hand found you'd and he squeezed it lightly, "We need to find out who they are.".


	14. Eggshells

As soon as you were back on your feet you and Owen made another plan. You and Owen seemed to be devising plans a lot lately. It was becoming a bad habit. Before you could really talk about it, there was a rapid knocking on your bedroom door. Owen got up and went to answer it, despite your protests. You knew whoever was there was going to get the wrong idea. Owen had taken his shirt off because it was too hot, even with your window as far open as you could get it. He opened the door, his face, his arms and his chest were covered in sweat from the heat. A lab worker, more specifically Dr Trotter, took one look and tried to apologise for disturbing us. I jumped up and stumbled to the door, "No, no. You didn't disturb anyone!" You stammered, clearly flustered. Owen was smirking again. Damn him. He snaked an arm around your shoulder and you blushed madly. "So, what did you need?" he asked. Dr Trotter cleared his throat, "The eggs are hatching." he announced. You gasped. Owen's arm was at once removed from your shoulder and you heard rustling as he yanked on his shirt and buttoned it, then pulled on his vest as fast as possible. You both bolted straight down the hallway and into the raptor enclosure. You both crouched by the nest, watching intently. The little raptors broke through the shells speedily. Four hatchlings were soon sitting beside broken egg shells. You were crying again. Owen smiled at you and took one of your hands, squeezing it gently. "You seem to cry more every time." He chuckled softly. An assistant brought in several bottles of little pink liquid. Liquefied meat. You and Owen sat with the raptor hatchlings, Indigo and Flame looming over your shoulders as you fed them with the little bottles. They must have been remembering when they were drinking from the bottles themselves. You smiled at Owen as he held one of the tiny babies in his large hand. You squeaked a little as he brought his hand up to his face and gave the tiny raptor a small kiss on the forehead. You had a hard time containing your urge to cry out "Awwww! That's so cute!". Owen looked at you, amused when he saw the look on your face that pretty much screamed it anyway. "Are you jealous?" He teased. You decided to do something bold for once. "Yes." You said. For a moment you regretted it, upon seeing the shock on Owen's face at your reply. Then he meant over and kissed your forehead too, the regret vanished. You heard a little growl and turned your attention back to the small raptor who was looking at you impatiently. You laughed softly and held the bottle to its mouth again.

You cared for the babies over the next few days. It took priority over your plan for now. You ended up naming the females Melody, Emerald and Aqua and naming the male Rex, who narrowly avoided being called 'Owen Junior'. When the little ones were able to fend for themselves a little more, you let Indigo handle them for a while. You got back to your plan. "So, we've agreed so far that the best time to go is just before the start of the night shift. Then we hide in the shadows and wait." Owen said slowly. You nodded, "I think that's our best plan of action so far.". Owen thought for a moment, rubbing his hand across his chin. You could hear the scratching of his facial hair against his hand. You flopped backward on the bed in Owen's room and groaned. "Why is it whenever something happens, it's always us who find out?" You complained. "Because who else has the guts to sort it out? Or the raptors to bring down their foes might I add." He chuckled softly. You rolled your eyes and laughed at his joke. "Well, we just went from two all the way up to six.". Owen sat down beside you. "Does this technically make us grandparents?" He teased. You thumped his head, "I might just have to kill you if you make me feel old again." You warned. He laughed and lay down too, folding his arms neatly behind his head, which was contrasting to yours, which you had splayed out above your head lazily. You say up, "Well. I'm going to use your shower." You told him, marching over to the door into his bathroom. "Yours is still broken?" He asked curiously. You shrugged, "The maintenance guys are busy with the dinosaur habitats.".

While you were showering, there was a knock at Owen's door. He answered it and was greeted by the rather irritating face of Jim. "What do you want?" Owen growled. "Is (y/n) here? I have some business I need to speak with her about. She wasn't in her room and I figured she always seems to be with you." Jim said plainly. Owen glared at him, "She's not here. But I'm sure I can pass a message on.". Jim shook his head, "That's not necessary. If you do see he though, tell her I need to speak with her urgently.". He swiped his hair out of his eyes for a moment and Owen saw it. It stated right back at him. Faded and yellowish by this point, but nonetheless there. A bruise. Right where You'd told him you had hit your attacker. Owen slammed the dome in his face. He wrenched open the door to the bathroom, which you had comfortably left unlocked. "I know who did it." He declared. His eyes finally found you through the steam and they widened as he saw you glaring at him, clutching a towel to cover yourself. "Get the hell out of this bathroom, right now, Grady." You snapped. He didn't need to be asked twice. He slammed the door shut and sat down. Damn, you could be scary sometimes. Although he didn't blame you. He'd intruded without thinking about what he was doing. He had assumed you'd be still in he shower, with the curtain to shield yourself from him. He didn't know you'd be finished so soon. You emerged a few minutes later, you were fully dressed again, a towel wrapping your hair. "You were saying?" You said calmly. Owen had expected you to be angrier. "Jim." Owen said slowly. "Is the guy who attacked me?" You finished for him. Owen looked surprised, "You knew?" He asked. "Oh yeah, but I also know he isn't working alone. He's not smart enough. He's just following orders." You said slowly. Owen had to bite back laughter when you basically called Jim stupid. "We go tonight then." He promoted. You nodded.

At 1am you both readied yourselves. This time, to avoid Owen forgetting, you'd slept on the couch in his room. You snuck out to the lunch room and grabbed some things to eat and drink while you waited, then you left for the abandoned building. You sat in the shadows together, hidden from even Gold. Now all there was left to do, was wait.


	15. Shadows

You sat in the shadows of the cold, dark room. You had been there for around an hour, nothing so far. It was getting increasingly colder as the night progressed. You ended up huddling with Owen for warmth. Owen seemed to be incredibly focused for the first hour and a half, and then he started to get bored and ended up trying to mess with you. His arm was looped around your waist, resting on your side to keep you warm, but occasionally his hand would slip too far down or move too far up and you'd have to slap his hand back to its original position. "Owen. I don't think this is the time for your missing about." You complained in a whisper. He huffed a little, but you could see his smirk through the darkness. You heard a creaking sound and all but jumped into his arms. You weren't a big fan of old dark abandoned buildings that made strange noises. Owen laughed quietly, "It's just wind." He said softly. Then you both heard another noise. Owen froze, his arms tightened around you rather protectively. You both made sure you were still hidden in shadows as you heard footsteps. The footsteps were light and delicate. "Are you hungry today?" A female voice said softly, speaking to Gold. You froze in shock at the sound. Then you heard a lever move and the rectangle started to rise from the ground again. The front panel slid open and another groggy intern fell out. It took only one swift movement for her to be taken into the giant dinosaur's mouth. You closed your eyes and turned your head away. The poor girl didn't even have time to scream. "That's my boy." The female voice purred. You felt sick. You knew that voice. You knew it well. The footsteps started up again and faded away as the woman left the building. "Oh god, it can't be her." You stammered. You pressed your face against Owen's chest. "You know her?" Owen asked you. You took a shaky breath, "Sh-she… She sounded like… My mother."

You and Owen had run back to the main building. You needed to collect your thoughts. "It couldn't possibly be here." You stammered fearfully as Owen paced around in front of you. You had told him about your recovered memories not too long ago. He stopped his anxious pacing and sat down beside you. You covered your eyes with your hands for a moment, "But if it is her then that means… She staged her own death at the park? Why would she do that? And why is she feeding the creature that in everyone else's eyes had stacked me?". Owen pushed up your shirt a little to expose the scar. He frowned and ran his hand along the width of it, "You had a very lucky escape with this you know." Owen murmured suddenly, then he curiously asked, "What did your dad tell you about this? He clearly didn't tell you about what happened after your amnesia came to light.". You tilted your head, "He told me I was attacked by a stray dog as a toddler and the scar had grown and expanded with me. Which is actually true." You mumbled. Owen gave a small nod, "I don't understand why he's hide it though.". "Perhaps he didn't want me to try to go back and see if Gold or my mother were still alive." You suggested. Owen didn't look convinced, in fact he had been suspicious of your dad for a while now, ever since you had told him how it felt your memories were forcefully repressed. He gave your hand a small squeeze, "There's nothing we can do yet, we just need to go back again tomorrow and see if she returns.". You nodded in agreement, "Then, for now, we should get some rest." You said. Owen shrugged a little before he dove under the covers of your bed. You glared, "Owen. Sleep in your own bed." You told him firmly. He whined in protest, "My room is too hot.". "Sharing a bed with someone should make you even hotter you know." You sighed. But Owen wouldn't listen to reason, so you crawled into the bed beside him, turned your back to him, and closed your eyes. You didn't fall asleep for a while, but when you did, it was like sleep just hit you in the face.

When you awoke, the first thing you saw was Owen standing in front of your mirror with just a towel around his waist. He was dramatically flexing in the mirror. Wow, he really was a goofball. You groaned and rolled over to face the wall, trying to to laugh. Owen jumped when he heard your groan, "Well, good morning." He chuckled, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. "I'm not going to work today. Too tired." You complained. "We have raptor children to train." He mused. You sat upright, "Fine!" You sighed, getting up to go and take a shower. Once you were both dressed and ready, you left for the raptor enclosure. Someone had already let them out. They must have trusted the two older raptors to keep the little ones in order. You heard a sound over your earpiece, "Miss (y/n)! Mr Owen! They're doing it again!" A voice whined. You knew what was going on. This had happened a couple of days ago too. You both ended up by the interns' room. Flame and Indigo were watched with amused eyes as the small raptors ran in a circle around the brand new intern, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I just need to get to work." He cried. "You lot! Stop it!" You yelled at the little ones. Rex stopped and looked at you curiously. This was his first experience of being yelled at by an alpha. "Owen Jr, in surprised at you." Owen chimed in. "Owen." You sighed. He rolled his eyes, "I still think Owen Jr is a better name." He teased. It took you a few minutes, but you stopped the little tyrants and took them all to the training area. You couldn't take them to the outside one yet, as they were small enough to fit through the bars and escape. You spent the rest of the day trying to train them, even Indigo and Flame chipped in to discipline their children. And for a second. Just a second. You forgot about everything else going on outside the room. It was just you, Owen and your raptors. A big happy family.


	16. Managers

A/N; sorry it took so long to update! I've been pretty busy with work.

Your brief moment of happiness was over too soon. Your shift ended and everyone was called to the meeting room by Jim. You and Owen took a seat next to each other; you were nervously biting your lip and looking around the room. Owen gently took your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. You tried to relax. Neither of you liked Jim, upon discovering what he did. You subconsciously scratched at the hole in your neck that the needle had left.

"Now, if everybody is here…" Jim said suddenly. You snapped your attention back to him. "The park re-opens tomorrow morning. We have secured the fences, fixed the rides and trained the raptors. We're ready!" he cheered. You looked at Owen; relief flooded your face for just a second, before it paled. "We have, of course, prepared a new attraction. Following through with Miss Yates previous plans before the… unfortunate incident, we have engineered a few new friends. Firstly, meet our Gigasceratops..." He gestured to the screen and a live-feed came up of a huge Triceratops. It stalked around a large leafy pen for a moment before its head turned and looked directly at the camera. It gave a roar. You flinched into Owen and he growled a little. "Next, I'd like everyone to meet our Mortisaurus." Jim said as he changed the picture. The thing you saw, scared you. Gold. Somehow, he'd been moved to another pen in the space of one night. "Morti… Isn't that Latin for death?" someone piped up in the room. There was a collective grumble before Jim ordered everyone to be quiet. "Yes, it is. Our Mortisaurus was named by scientist almost 25 years ago. They named it before they could create it.". Lies. You gulped a little; this was making you extremely uneasy. You knew full well, it must have been named Mortisaurus after your attack. You knew that before your attack, Gold had been called a 'Deusaurus'. God dinosaur.

You shook violently at the image of Gold on the screen. Owen's grip on your hand tightened and he slid your chair closer to his. "I want out raptors ready to perform for the crowd in the outside arena." He ordered suddenly, snapping you out of your trance. "Yes, sir." Owen said through gritted teeth. Jim didn't seem to notice the anger in his voice. He turned his attention back to the board and continued to babble about the rest of the park plans. He then reached the last topic. "Everybody. I'd like you to meet your new manager." He gestured to the door and a woman stepped inside. She wore a crisp white suit and had long black hair. Mature, that was for sure. She was definitely in her 60s. She clicked across the room in her fancy shoes. "This, is Mrs (l/n)." You couldn't believe it. You felt sick. It was her… You bolted from the room.

Owen caught you about two corridors down. "(Y/N)!" He called, grabbing your arm gently. You looked at him with tears in your eyes, "That woman, is she your mother?". You nodded, then threw yourself into him arms. He rubbed your back gently as you cried. "Don't worry." He said softly, "Nothing's going to happen. Anyway, even if it did… You'd have me to protect you.". You sniffed a little, "Owen Grady… I love you." You whispered. Apparently the statement caught him off guard, because his eyes widened and he looked completely shocked. Then his face softened into a smile, "I love you too." He breathed softly. All those months together were bound to amount to this. He planet a soft kiss on your lips and caressed your cheek with the palm of his hand. "No matter what happens, we're here for each other, okay?" Owen said firmly. You smiled and nodded, allowing Owen to wipe away your tears.

The opening of the park was tomorrow. You had to prep your raptors. The little ones were still in training, so they'd have to be kept away during the main training displays and the introduced as they got older. You and Owen were trying to ignore the events of the meeting. You had no time to worry anymore. Soon the guests would be flooding back. You and Owen spent the entire day training Flame and Indigo. In the end, you didn't have time to give it more thought.


	17. Grand Opening

You awoke in the morning, full of panic and excitement. The grand opening was today, meaning you'd be giving your first hands-on raptor show. Everyone who's heard about he last park would have heard the raptor displays were from above and they were never willingly handled. This would be a big surprise. The first show was in a mere forty minutes. You fixed your hair, slid on your uniform and thoroughly brushed your teeth. Couldn't have the guests smelling bad breath! Or Owen for that matter. "Can you keep the noise down?" You heard a groan come from your bed. "Just get up. First show is in twenty minutes and we haven't eaten yet." You sighed. Owen gave a few grunts of complaint and you ended up trying to pull him out of bed by his ankle. "I don't want to get up." He complained. "Oh, why is it you're always up early, but then the one time you NEED to be ready, you won't even get out of bed?!". Owen rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll get up. But I'm cranky when I'm tired." He huffed. He went into the bathroom to shower and change.

You both ended up running as fast as you could to the outdoor area. You readied yourself to go out first, whilst Owen rounded up the raptors. You clipped on a mic pack and took a deep breath. You stepped through the doors and camera flashes galore went off. "Hello everybody and welcome to our brand new attraction!" You called out with a wave. Cheers erupted. You walked forwards to the centre of the cage. "We are very proud to present this after working hard for months to perfect it for you guys! We'd also like to welcome back, Mr Owen Grady, from the first Jurassic World Park.". The door opened again and Owen walked out to greet everyone. He put on just as much of a show as you did. You both waved and waited for the cheering to subside before speaking again and earning more cheers.

"Now, for the moment I'm sure you've all been waiting for! We'd like you to meet out new raptors. Please welcome, Indigo and Flame!" You announced. There was a confused ripple of voices through the crowd as they looked around them to see where the pen with the raptors was. Then the door opened behind you land the two raptors merrily approached an stood beside you two. Gasps erupted followed by even more cheering. "Indigo, say hello!" You said. Indigo gave a great roar. "And you too, Flame." Owen said. Flame copied Indigo with another roar.

The show went on for forty minutes before you brought out the little ones. Everyone seemed to coo at them. They were still causing trouble of course, but they were just about too big to fit through the cage bars. They ran around, pulling on their mother's tail and chasing their father. Everyone loved it.

Eventually, the hour slot was up and you and Owen retired inside the building for some much needed lunch. You say opposite each other in silence for a while. "So that went well, huh?" Owen asked eventually. You smiled brightly, "It really did!" You said with a cheery voice. "They seemed to love the little ones. They're such troublemakers." He chuckled. "Just like their parents." You mused. Indigo and Flame has stopped roughing up the interns as much now, but their children had taken their place by circling them and scaring them even more. You both finished up dinner and went to take the next show.

You had three show slots before you could leave and go see the resort in full bloom. You went to look at everything, from the dinosaurs to the rides. The ended up the place you wanted to avoid the most. Gold's new habitat. He stalked around angrily, until he spotted you. You pressed one hand to the glass and his large head rose up to match it. "Hey there boy." You murmured softly. A few kids kept asking questions about your shows and asking if they could come meet the raptors. Of course due to health and safety reasons you couldn't let them. Owen hurried you away from Gold and back down to the resort, where you both sat together on a bench with some icy cold drinks, just enjoying the sun. You meant your head on his shoulder and he turned to kiss your forehead. "It's a beautiful day." He commented. You nodded, "It sure is.". Then you jumped to your feet and threw up in the nearest bin. "Well that's not beautiful." Owen teased you gently, patting your back. "I'm not buying you anymore drinks. You can't hold your liquor.". You wiped your mouth clean with a napkin and laughed softly. "Sorry about that."


	18. Training

A/N; I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this one! I've got work Everyday all summer, sorry guys! I'll try my best to get the next one up faster. I hope you like this one :)

After the unfortunate incident with the bin, Owen had escorted you back to your room and sat with you until you felt better. Eventually your both fallen asleep in your room, since Owen couldn't be bothered walking across the hall.

By the next morning you felt better, but then you came to the realisation you'd have to go to the morning meeting and face your mother. You and Owen walked down the corridor together, he seemed extremely concerned for you. You hadn't been acting yourself at all this morning. You kept fidgeting and playing with your hands. Owen sat in the chair next to you and grabbed one of your hands to stop you. You looked at him with an apologetic glance. "Don't worry about it." Owen said gently, rubbing comforting circles into the back of your hand. You offered him a half-hearted smile and then cast your eyes down. Suddenly the door opened and you jumped as if you'd been shocked. "Good morning staff, welcome to the first weekly park meeting." Your mother said as she strode into the room. "I'm assuming everyone had a productive day yesterday? I haven't heard a single complaint for our guests." She said, flicking her greyed locks over her shoulder. "I want to assign a trainer to work with one of our new attractions during the evenings. The Mortisaurus." She said, then she cast a cold glance directly at you and Owen. "Since you two seem to come as a pair, I'd like you both to begin training immediately." She ordered. You and Owen exchange a look, his was furious, but yours was terrified. As soon as he saw the look in your eyes, his expression softened and he mouthed "It'll be okay.". You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

For the rest of the meeting, your mother rambled on about different exhibits, assigning trainers to some of the herbivores, much to the complaints of everyone. You were ready to break right out of the meeting room as soon as possible. Once the meeting ended, you and Owen were the first to leave. You stood outside, leaning against the wall. "It'll be alright." Owen promised gently, sweeping his thumb under your eyes to wipe away the tears. He cupped your face gently and planted a soft, comforting kiss on your lips. "As much as I used to love Gold, he's turned into a monster. He's dangerous." You whispered to Owen. "I know." He replied softly, kissing you once more. "We'll tackle it when we get to it. Right now, we have a show to do.". You shared one last kiss before you went to collect your raptors and set up the microphones for the first show of the day.

The shows passed in a long blur, the only incident that happened was that Rex jumped at the cage bars as soon as he saw his 'favourite' intern, Michael. Michael had screamed like a girl and bolted straight away. It has left the whole crowd in tears of laughter, and Rex looked pretty pleased with himself.

Soon enough, you and Owen were in the indoor training area once again, training the little ones up. They were almost big enough to learn some of the more complex things like their parents. You'd only just finished training when the door opened to reveal Jim. "Training time." He said with a smirk. You exchanged a look with Owen before following Jim to Gold's enclosure. He left you both there as you prepared yourselves to tackle the problem. Owen protested incredibly hard, but eventually it was decided you should go in first. The gate opened and you took a few steps inside. You didn't bother to close it, as there was no way Gold could fit out of the door. It made you wonder how they got him in.

Gold took one long look at you, then bent his colossal head down to sniff you. He nudged you around with his nose for a bit, eventually extending his long tongue to lick you. You were instantly soaked in his saliva. You could hear Owen trying, and failing, to suppress laughter as it dropped from your face. But Gold wasn't attacking, and that was good.

Then you saw something that definitely wasn't good. Right at the back of Gold's enclosure. Eggs.


	19. Six

A/N; So sorry guys! It took me forever to write this! I've been in work non-stop lately and today was the first chance I had to breathe. I'm sorry it's short. I'll have a better chapter for you for Chapter 20! ;)

The eggs came as a huge shock. You couldn't fathom why they'd be there. You wanted to go and find out, but you had bigger problems. You were supposed to be training Gold. "It's been a long time, Gold." You said softly. The giant dinosaur's head tilted a little, he was obviously curious about you. You held out a hand and he sniffed it a couple of times, almost as if he wasn't sure it was really you. Of course you had changed a lot since you last saw him. "How did you survive all these years?" I whispered, stroking his nose gently. "Can I come in?" Owen asked tentatively. You nodded and he entered the cage. Owen approached the large dinosaur, trying not to flinch as he opened his huge mouth and breathing hot breath on him. Owen stood next to you; threading an arm around your waist and drawing you close. Gold didn't seem to react well to that. He let out a growl that made you both extremely anxious. Gold seemed to sniff both of you again. He lifted his head and turned away from you. Owen took a step back. As Gold turned around, his tail swung towards you. You ducked, but it caught Owen off guard and knocked him off his feet. You tried your best not to laugh, coughing to cover it. Owen turned to look at you, shaking his head a little and then joining you in a laugh. You thought perhaps it was best to leave Gold to sulk for now, so you both left and closed up his enclosure.

You both walked slowly back to the lab. "He didn't seem to like me." Owen chuckled, "Maybe he's jealous.". You rolled your eyes, "and why would a dinosaur be jealous?" You asked him. "Because you're my girlfriend and he doesn't like that. Probably thinks he's got a claim on you." Owen teased. "He's a dinosaur." You snorted. "Yes, but a hyper-intelligent dinosaur." He pointed out, flicking your nose gently. You laughed at him, and then paused to swipe your card. You both headed into the lab, it was break time for most of the workers. "Just here to use your computer, mine's broken." You told one of the female workers. It wasn't the first time, so she didn't bat an eyelid. You logged onto the computer in the far corner, the one that was most hidden from the others.

It took a while to search through the project files, but eventually you found what you were looking for. A record of six new eggs being created, all of the same type as Gold. You groaned and covered your face with your hands. After a moment, you logged off the computer and got up. "Well?" Owen asked you gently. "Oh, they made more alright." You seethed. Owen flinched as you said that.

You both headed back to your room and sat down. "What do we do?" Owen asked after a few minutes of silence. "Honestly, I don't think there is anything we can do." You sigh. "This won't end well, will it?" He said slowly. You shrugged a little. "I just can't cope with this." You muttered, shaking your head. You took a drink of one of your 'healthy smoothies'. Owen opened his mouth to say something, then shut it as you got up and bolted to the bathroom, leaving the door open as you threw up what little contents you had in your stomach. "I think the smoothie was expired." You complained. Owen patted your back gently. "Everything's going to be alright." He told you softly, "Don't make yourself sick with stress.". You sighed once more, "I'm not making myself sick with stress." You protested. You knew Owen didn't believe you though.

Eventually you both settled into bed, Owen didn't seem to want to let go of you. He kept his arms wrapped around you protectively the whole night. It was as if he knew something was wrong.


	20. Test

A/N; it's finally done! I was going to wait until next week to update, but I couldn't let it go three weeks without update! No way. So I sat down and put pen to paper. Or rather fingers to keyboard. The reason I was going to wait, was because I get my AS Level results on Thursday, which is also the day I'm having my birthday party early, since I'm on holiday over my actual birthday. So I've had non-stop prep to do for it on top of work! Oh well, at least it's done! Hopefully I'll have more time next week to write more chapters! I'll try to get something exciting going soon, I swear. I have everything planned out.

You woke up the next morning feeling nothing but exhaustion. You and Owen trudged through the day. You gave fake smiles as you went through the shows and training. Eventually you headed towards Gold's pen. You were still scared for your training session, of course, but it was unavoidable. There were still people gathered around as you approached. "Oh man, what's it doing?!" You heard a kid yell. You and Owen turned your attention to the dinosaur. It lifted its great head, swung it down, and then one by one it swallowed up at six eggs. You and Owen exchanged a wide-eyed look. "Well, that takes care of that problem." He said slowly, obviously just as shocked as you. You nodded numbly. Both of you approached the cage. You were reconsidering going in there today. He didn't seem in the best of moods. Owen grasped your hand for a moment, then gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to do this. We can just go back.". You closed your eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I can do this." You said firmly. Owen nodded and opened the gate. This time he closed it behind you, fearing a kid might get in and injured.

You approached Gold and held out a hand in front of you. "Hey, is that a girl in there?" You heard someone say. "Yeah, she's one of those two raptor trainers." Another voice replied. You tried to ignore the mumblings. Gold recognised you immediately and bent his head down to see you. You smiled a little, "Hey Gold, how are we going today?" You asked in a soft voice. Gold blew air out of his nostrils at you and the made a little growl sound. "Good, huh?" You smiled, remembering the original way you two had communicated so many years ago. Gold had never really shown signs of aggression towards you. Even the 'attack' was just play gone wrong. You put a hand on your stomach where the scars were and Gold nudged you gently. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." You assured him. He sniffed you a few times and then his head whipped up, staring Owen dead in the eyes for a moment. "What? What's wrong?" I asked Gold softly. He growled again, then nudged me under him with his head, still growling at Owen. "It's okay, he's a good guy." You murmured to the angry dinosaur. Gold took no notice of course. You decided it was a little dangerous to stay in there, so you headed towards the exit. Gold growled at you, a warning. You didn't care, you just wanted out of there right now. Owen opened the gate and you bolted through it. The thing slammed down just before Gold could get his head through and snap at Owen. "He's not in the best of moods." You panted softly. Owen nodded in agreement and you both walked back to get lunch.

You both sat there in silence for a while, thinking about things. Gold had acted so strangely. You drummed your fingers on the table lightly, your mind running over things. You'd been feeling rotten for the past three weeks. You were worried you were coming down with some kind of flu. "You okay?" Owen asked softly. You nodded, then got up and wandered around the other side of the table so you could sit next to Owen and lean your head against his broad shoulders. It took you a moment to realise something. Eight weeks. That was how long you and Owen had been in a relationship, and that meant it was six weeks since… And you should have had… You jumped up from your seat, giving Owen and awful shock. "Woah, are you alright?" He asked. You didn't know how to respond. "I just… I have to go do something." You stammered. Owen got up to follow you, clearly concerned, but you shook your head and stopped him in his tracks. You left the lunch room.

Eventually you found yourself in the hotel convenience store. You stood in front of a wall of supplies. Most prominently the pregnancy tests. With a shaking hand, you took one down from the shelf and looked at it. "So there you are." A voice said. You looked up in surprise to see Owen. He looked at what you were holding and then back at you, his eyes full of shock and a little bit of fear. "Are you..?". "I don't know. Wh-what if I was?" You stuttered, hands shaking again. You were terrified he might leave you. "Well then we'd have to teach the raptors how to behave around an infant." He said after a moment. You sighed with relief. You paid for the box and Owen walked you back to your room. You went into the bathroom and took both of the tests in the box. You emerged holding them, placed hem on your bedside table and sat down. "Well?" Owen asked. "I don't know yet. We have to wait." You told him. He nodded, seeming almost impatient.

As soon as the time was up you picked up both tests and looked at them. You looked at Owen, then back at he tests. "Well, what does it say?".


	21. Gigaceratops

"Well." You began, examining both tests once more. "One says Negative.". His face dropped for a moment before you added, "And the other days positive.". He sat quietly for a moment. "So what does that mean?" He asked. "It means, I don't know if I am or not. We should go to the doctor." You told him softly. He nodded, seemingly understanding. You both got up and headed off to the staff's doctor's office.

You timidly knocked on the door. The resident doctor opened the door with her usual warm smile. She was only about 5ft tall, she was in her late 40s and had prematurely grey hair. "Ah, Miss (Y/N)! Another scratch? Little ones bite you?" She asked. "No, no. Not this time, Maria." You said, offering her a smile. She seemed concerned then and opened the door to let both of you inside. "What seems to be the problem?". You sat down on one of the chairs, then pulled the pregnancy tests out of your pocket. "Two different results." You told her. She frowned, "These were taken at the same time?". "Yes, she took them about twenty minutes ago." Owen chimed in. Maria seemed confused for just a moment before she snapped into her professional routine. "Well, if you can provide another urine sample, I can run another test for you. If that gives inconclusive results, we can run a blood test." She explained. You nodded and got up. She gave you a cup and guided you to the bathroom.

A little while later, you and Owen were sitting in the chairs of the office, waiting for the test results. Maria came back into the room. "The tests have all come back positive. Congratulations." She said, her warm smile even wider than normal. Something came over Owen, because he grasped you and pulled you into a tight hug. You laughed softly. "Someone's happy." You murmured softly in his ear. You felt him nod before he released you. "It's just, when the first test came back negative, I was so disappointed. When I saw you buying the tests, I was a little scared, but after you took them I was left with no doubt." He told you, grasping one of your hands tightly and then bringing it up to his lips for a brief second.

You were four weeks pregnant. You and Owen didn't want to risk jinxing anything, so you decided not to tell anyone for the time being. The raptors seemed to sense something was different though. You had gone straight to your mother and told her you did NOT want to work with Gold. She was the only person who knew about your pregnancy other than Owen. If you hadn't told her, she wouldn't have let you return to your normal duties.

The visitors came and went with the days. Everything seemed pretty calm and surreal. You and Owen were blissfully happy.

Approaching the third month of your pregnancy, you were working with the raptors when an alarm sounded across the park. "No way, a security breech?" You said, turning to look at Owen. His eyes flooded with concern and you both rushed straight to the control room.

"The Gigaceratops has gone berserk!" Someone screamed as you rushed into the room. The large engineered dinosaur was thrashing around its enclosure, smashing it to bits. The hole was almost big enough for it to fit through. "We noticed that it had stopped eating it's plant food. Turns out, someone implanted carnivore DNA into it whilst we were developing the egg. A stray child just got into the enclosure and it swallowed the kid whole!". You and Owen exchanged horrified looks. You watched on the monitors as it rammed it's huge body into the enclosure walls once more and broke through. The Gigscerstops was loose. And hungry.


	22. Team

A/N; Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! I've recently gone back to college for my second year and it's been a busy time trying to get everything ready again. But I managed to get the new chapter done, thankfully!

With a hungry Gigaceratops on the loose, you were frightened. Your job as a trainer, according to your mother, put you on the front lines. You were forced to go, despite Owen's furious arguing. He didn't want you or the baby in harm's way. You wouldn't have cared about going out to help if it wasn't for the baby. You couldn't convince her to let you and Owen stay behind. You were both given the newest guns and sent to the helicopter.

You and Owen sat in silence as the helicopter flew both of you, and the rest of the team, to the Gigaceratops' last charted location. It had made its way towards the power centre. You had no idea why it would be going there. The only thing you could think of was that just past it, was where you held the live animals and food for the dinosaurs. The helicopter arrived at the location and dumped everyone out. You and Owen exchanged a look and then marched on with everyone. "We'll be okay, I'll make sure of it." You heard Owen tell you softly. You turned to look at him and offered him a smile, "I know we will." You replied. You were lying of course. You had no idea what would happen. In fact you weren't sure if you'd make it out alive.

The team scoured the area for the Gigaceratops. You had no idea how such a huge dinosaur could hide so well. This thing wasn't like the Indominus Rex. It couldn't camouflage itself. You heard a humongous roar and the whole team turned around. There it was. It had been tailing you the whole time. "AIM! FIRE!" Someone screamed. The moment the bullets left your guns, the dinosaur went berserk. It's huge feet began smashing down on the team, taking out person after person. Some tried to run behind, but it's tail swept at them and knocked them down. You and Owen bolted. There was no way to stop it and yours guns were out. You ditched the guns to run faster. You could hear it gaining on you. You reached the power station and dashed inside. The dinosaur wouldn't fit through the doors, despite them being quite large. Instead it rammed it's great body into the building, again and again. It's attacking was relentless.

You and Owen ran through the station, trying to find the back door to make an escape. You heard a crash as the front of the building gave way and the Gigaceratops was inside. You and Owen made it to the door just in time for the Gigaceratops to crash into a huge tower of electrical switches. You barely made it away in time for the building to go up in flames. The Gigaceratops was dead. It had to be. It had just electrocuted itself enough to set a building on fire. You stopped and gasped for air. You were exhausted.

You and Owen were making your way back to the main building when you heard sirens going off. You looked around and saw red flashing lights everywhere. "The fences!" Owen exclaimed. The power station must have been the one responsible for the enclosures! You had always been told it was the one on the other side of the island, not that one. "The dinosaurs… They'll escape!" You gasped. And that was when you heard it. The screaming, the huge footsteps and the roar. The T-Rex. It was on the loose. And it was letting all the others out too.


End file.
